sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sidekick Clio
"Sidekick Clio" is the fifty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on July 22, 2015, and is the final episode of the second season. Overview When Clio helps Sofia practice for the upcoming school musical auditions, Sofia recognizes Clio's own talents and encourages her to audition too. Plot At Royal Prep, the students are giving Hildegard, who's going away for a week, a going-away party planned by Clio. After putting her going away presents in her flying coach, Hildegard flies away, leaving Clio sad. In the auditorium, the students meet their new theater teacher, Miss Elodie. She announces that they are doing Hello Polly, a musical about a parrot searching for a runaway sister. She gives everyone lists and tells them tryouts are on Friday. Clio offers to help Sofia get ready for the play since she doesn't know what to do with herself with Hildegard gone. Sofia arrives at Corinthia Castle and discovers sides of Clio she has not shown because of Hildegard and, through a duet, discovers Clio's talents. Clio tells Sofia she does everything Hildegard tells her to do because she's her best friend. Hildegard has never let Clio do what she likes just because she herself does not like it. Sofia tells Clio that she should do something she wants to do and that just because Hildegard is her best friend, it doesn't mean she has to do everything Hildegard wants. Meanwhile, Roland enlists Cedric to help James with the stage effects, to the sorcerer's annoyance. Sofia gets Clio to sing in front of Miss Elodie, who insists that she take part in the school play. However, Hildegard comes back early due to a warm spell in North Freezenburg. She is furious that Clio is trying out for the play, despite Sofia disagreeing, and demands that Clio choose between the play and her. Predictably, Clio chooses Hildegard, to Sofia's disappointment that Clio chose to remain to be a sidekick to Hildegard. Amber helps Sofia bring Clio to the theater so she can try out for the play, to Hildegard's fury. Sofia tells Clio that she can make her own choices while Hildegard insists that she can't. Fed up with being bossed around, Clio insists on trying out for the play, to Hildegard's chagrin. Hildegard protests that she and Clio do everything together to which Clio tells her that they always do what Hildegard wants to do and she wants to do something she wants to do. Hildegard is angry that Clio chose something over her, but Amber tells her off, stating that she's being very selfish and that having a best friend is more important than always getting your way. Clio does the play and gets the lead role of Polly, with Princess Kari playing Polly's sister Molly, and the play is a success. Hildegard arrives and reconciles with Clio. Trivia * This episode has two visual references to Princess Butterfly. The first is the reappearance of the spotless leopard costume. The second is while Amber and Sofia are searching through the prop container, they find a dragon head puppet resembling James' costume. * The name of the musical “Hello Polly” is a reference to the Broadway musical, Hello Dolly. Goofs * Despite Cedric promising not to conjure monkeys for the show, one of the monkeys can be seen backstage after the conclusion of the performance. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Harley Graham as Princess Clio **Jenna Lea Rosen as Princess Clio (Singing Voice) *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Tania Gunadi as Miss Elodie *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3